The specific aims of the proposed work are: a) to study the outer membrane structure of several colonial variants of gonococci to elucidate their resistance to proteolysis. 2) purify and immunochemically characterize the IgA protease of gonococci. 3) to study the protein structure of the major outer membrane proteins of gonococcus.